<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hit? by DreamBird711, DreamBirdie (DreamBird711)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563747">A Hit?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711'>DreamBird711</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBirdie'>DreamBirdie (DreamBird711)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBI Mafia AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I wrote an au a while back and then made this fic, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Murder, Murder, Ted does a murder but it's not explicit, They really gonna hire them huh, Vandalism, i live it, i love it, idk what tags to use, no beta we die like men, oop we find out what charlie wrote, this is just chaos, we love this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBirdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, We need a job done.” </p><p>“I’m sorry kids, we don’t exactly serve children in this establishment,” He gives them another look before fiddling with a gold coin that wasn’t there a moment ago, “especially for that kind of service.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Dalgleish &amp; Ted Nivison, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Ted Nivison, Minx | JustAMinx &amp; Ericka Bozeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBI Mafia AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO! I honestly didn't know how to tage this beyond, "hey, illegal." so if there are more tags I can add, tell me in the comments! I hope you enjoy!</p><p>also, might make a part two of the job but idk yet :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello, We need a job done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slickly dressed man looks at the two teenagers over the counter, one sharply dressed and the other in a basic hoodie, giving them an up and down before letting himself give a sharp laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry kids, we don’t exactly serve children in this establishment,” He gives them another look before fiddling with a gold coin that wasn’t there a moment ago, “especially for that kind of service.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flicks the coin at the sharply dressed one and the one in the hoodie catches it before it can hit the other boy’s face. The sharply dressed one’s face contorts into rage and the hoodie one calmly places a hand on the taller’s shoulder in what is obviously supposed to be a calming motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Schlatt,” Schlatt raises an eyebrow at the hoodie boy’s surprisingly formal tone, “I’m afraid you haven’t let me introduce my,” the boy looks at the taller for a short moment before turning back with a small grin, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy drops his hand from the nicely dressed taller before giving an almost showing off motion, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my sponsor and friend Thomas Innit of Sleepy Bois Incorporated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt looks the kids up and down again, the small wording on the boys on the purple hoodie clearly states ‘Sleepy Bois Inc’ in a nice print, and the sharply dressed boy has a small ‘SBI’ embroidered on the small pocket holding a small green and white striped handkerchief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, so you’re a Sleepy Boi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall one nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t see why it would be important though,” The thick british accent on the boy makes Schlatt do a mental double take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would it be unimportant? Connections mean a lot in our business if you know what I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes,” The boy gives a small tug on his stain-free white gloves, a small grin playing at his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But who needs connections when you have the cash to pay full up front?” The small grin turns cocky and he gestures at the hoodie boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purpled, Would you mind showing Mister Schlatt here our payment?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled lifts a briefcase and taps an oddly undeterminable pattern and the case pops open to show four thin teal crystals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt lets out a low whistle, “Castilinine. Pricey. How’d you get it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy waves his hand and Purpled closes the case, “I’d share but it’s company secrets, I’m sure you understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt reluctantly nods before placing two shirley temples on the counter between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Boys,” He gives them a sly grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kinda job are we talking here?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was supposed to be a oneshot but might actually become another short fic bc now i wanna show the heroes reactions to the writing and possibly have the chance to write Boze and Minx being Boss Bitches but Who knows if I'll ever write that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And you accepted this job because?” </p><p>“They had castilinine and are a part of Sleepy Bois Inc? How do we turn that down?” </p><p>Ted crosses his arms and lets a small scowl on to his face, “Schlatt why is this castiline so important?” </p><p>“Castilinine, and one small shard could power our entire club for a year and they were offering four full crystals!” Schlatt finally finishes stacking the boxes before finally turning to face his friend and teammate. </p><p>“And you know what that could do for Noah.” </p><p>Ted sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Yes, fair enough, but what is this job anyway? What kind of job needs Charlie and I?” </p><p>Schlatt grins widely, knowing Ted’s going to enjoy it. </p><p>“A message.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay, you slide under the door and open it from the inside.” </p><p>Charlie nods and his pale green skin turns a little bit more vibrant and every step he takes gets a little bit bouncier. He gives Ted a smile before squishing himself down and under the door, popping up on the other side. </p><p>Letting himself return to a more pale state, he opens the door for Ted and they quietly high five. </p><p>Carrying the black duffel bag they had been given though the small apartment, they ignore the strong smell of alcohol coming from the passed out guy on the sofa and head straight to the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, the room is empty and they can set the room. </p><p>Opening the bag, Charlie pulls out the bright red paint, starting on the wall. </p><p>Ted pulls out a small bottle and carefully places it on the bed, knowing the dangers of accidentally breaking the fragile glass. He gives Charlie a thumbs up, heading out of the room to the living room. </p><p>Ted looks at the sleeping man, a dead beat politician that had used their services in cover ups. </p><p>He won’t feel any remorse. </p><p> </p><p>Stepping back, Charlie smiles at his work, the spray paint spelling out the message with no drips. </p><p>He’s not sloppy. </p><p>Carefully capping the spray paint, he puts it back in the small duffel before carefully lifting the delicate bottle. </p><p>He grabs the bag before leaving the room, quickly giving a quick moment to check Ted being done with his part of the job.  </p><p>Seeing he was, Charlie gives him the signal for a countdown. </p><p>Ted nods and backs up to the door, watching Charlie carefully. </p><p>Charlie internally sighs and counts down from six in his head. </p><p> </p><p>And tosses the carefully bottled liquid gold onto the body of the man and watches it quickly spread, covering the crime scene to be. </p><p>Ted and Charlie get out, knowing someone will find the body in the morning when the cops, and heroes, show up. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one was so much fun to write im not even gonna lie. <br/>i have one more chapter planned for a wrap up then this will be done :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“MOVE!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the officers on sight scramble to get out of the detectives’ way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short woman lets her eyes scan the room, before taking a sip of her flask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like another Goldie Murder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The louder woman gives a quick, “EVERYBODY OUT!” and the officers go quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Ma’am?” The loud woman turns sharply to the trembling guy that is obviously a rookie, and feels bad for a moment before realizing he was supposed to be out and giving him a scowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rookie shakily points to a room in the back with a quiet, “There’s something you may want to see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She keeps her angry glare on him and he scrambles out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes her way to the back with a sip of her coffee. There’s never been any major clues on goldie cases, just the weird melted gold on the bodies that get pulled away to find strangulation or bullet wounds with no item to strangle with and no bullets. All are currently unsolved with no major connections beyond the weird gold and often being a politician or generally powerful person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their own station head had been taken out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She enters the small bed room and checks the bed, completely empty as she had suspected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns around to check the closet and nearly drops her coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boze? You might wanna see this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Minx?” The shorter walks in and nearly drops her flask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might wanna call 404.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you needed me, and specifically only me, for what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minx leads the british hero through the apartment, though him being a hero wouldn’t be obvious to most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wearing a simple white button up with a pair of black jeggings (which did in fact, make the irish woman stifle laughter as he huffily mumbled about how they were comfortable) and a pair of basic black and white converse. The only thing that even vaguely pointed to his heroics were the clout glasses he was wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I believe you are familiar with the Goldie Murders?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brit nods, “Well, yes, but what do they have to do with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minx frowns, “Remember how you told me how much you hated that one politician a bit ago? Pointed out how corrupt he was and all that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, “Yeah, he’s also kind of a dick, I remember watching him congratulating you and Boze and how awkward you two looked when he kept making those vaguely sexual jokes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well George,” Minx walks him into the apartment, “This is his apartment. He was found dead this morning and the killer left you a note.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George scowls, “I hate when killers tribute kills to us, try to prompt us into their murders.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see George, this one is different.” Minx frowns, her voice getting serious, “This killer has never left a note before, ever, and it’s obviously professionally done. Also, this message is different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘different’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minx’s frown deepens and she leads him to the bedroom in the back where the message is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t say how much they hate you, or how bad heroes are...” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank you 404, in your name we stand :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minx looks over to George’s shocked face at the red paint.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They love you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Schlatt almost immediately picked out the purple hooded boy from their last encounter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he not? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately takes the place of the bartender attempting to tell the teen to leave with a quiet, “go take care of other customers, Ty,” and makes him a shirley temple the same as last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Purpled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Mister Schlatt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why have you visited us at this fine establishment today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled smiles and places a few newspaper articles on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” He points to the headlines. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>‘STOCK MARKETS ON THE RISE’ </b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘NEW BILL FROM THE MAYOR’ </b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘L’MANBURG BOARDWALK CLASSIC GOT BOUGHT OUT’</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does this have to do with our job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Purpled takes a sip of his drink and pulls the paper back, folding it and putting it in his pocket, “The event was kept on the down low.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave the horned man a grin, “Which means it worked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt gives a mental sigh of relief and grins back, “Well of course, I manage a wonderful team of men.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do, there’s a reason we hired your men for this prank after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prank?” Schlatt doesn’t think of killing a man and leaving a warning message as a prank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yea.” Purpled takes another sip of his drink and pulls out the all too familiar briefcase, “Mister Innit, Mister Soot, and a Treasure had been making non stop jokes about Mister 404, privy to the knowledge of his real name and content to make fun of it until Innit decided he wanted to leave him a prank message.” He opens the case, the inconspicuous outside leaving no trails to the possibility of what could be inside, “Around the same time, Mister Za found out about the corruptions of this senator and wanted to take him out.” Purpled takes a moment to take another sip from his drink, “In the end, they decided to kill two birds with one stone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled turns around the briefcase to show four more thin crystals nearly identical to the previous four, “and here is the bonus for pulling it off well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt carefully takes the briefcase when prompted, “and we get this because?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you did a good job right?” Schlatt still looks confused, so Purpled pulls out a thick wad of twenties, “Sleepy Bois are very generous when you do a good job. I won all night last night so here’s my bonus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt raises an eyebrow, “Won?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled laughs, “I don’t quite know how you don’t know, but I’m a bedwars regular.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt nods along, he’ll have to ask Noah later for details, But he’ll get by for now. “Alright, but I still don’t know why it’s as much as our first payment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleepy Bois also intend for this to be an insurance of sorts.” Purpled smiles, “Good terms for possible future business and a nice little thing called keeping quiet, can’t have anyone running around saying they got ties to the Sleepy Bois, right?” He gives a laugh that is just such a teenager’s laugh and stands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, Innit says the Business was great and would love to do it again sometimes. Here’s to seeing you in the future!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he walks away leaving a bewildered Schlatt behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kids these days. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we done! <br/>this was really fun to write and I just love this au way to much, I really do hope more people use it :) <br/>anyway, drink water, eat smth, and take your meds if you have them :)<br/>I hope you enjoyed :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>